Nekyojin!
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Eren? Sejak kapan kau muat di tanganku? Dan sejak kapan kau punya… ekor?" / Jika eksperimen ini berhasil, maka semua titan akan menjadi... mini-neko? { neko!titan (?). a little RivaEren. CH3 updated }
1. Injection

"H-hanji-_san_, apa yang anda lakukan…?"

"Sudahlah, Hanji."

"Jika aku berhasil, titan-titan itu bisa kita pelihara. Imut, kan?"

"Lebih tepatnya merubahnya, Hanji."

"Ya, itu maksudku, Erwin."

"_D-danchou…_"

.

"Eren? Sejak kapan kau muat di tanganku? Dan sejak kapan kau punya… ekor?"

* * *

_Nekyojin!_

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin **dan para titan milik **Hajime Isayama**-sensei!

**Rate** : T

**Warnings** : _sci-fi _gagal(?), _probably _ooc, missed typos. bisa jadi akan ada _shounen-ai_. Chap 1 ini mungkin cuma preview.

_Mind to read?_

* * *

Kehidupan manusia sudah mulai terancam sekarang. Titan dimana-mana, dinding-dinding runtuh, dan penyerangan para titan mulai semakin serius. Apalagi dengan kemunculan _ape titan_ yang konon katanya bisa bicara, semakin mempersulit manusia untuk mengalahkan titan dengan pengetahuan mereka yang sekarang.

Tapi para pejuang _Wings of Freedom_ tidak pernah menyerah. Berawal dari sebuah ekspresimen yang dilakukan Hanji, mereka mulai mengembangkan cairan obat yang memungkinan titan berubah menjadi… _mini-neko_?

.

"Oi, Eren," Levi menatap Eren yang tengah menggigit-gigit jarinya. "Sampai kapan kau mau jadi seperti ini? Merepotkan sekali."

Eren menggeleng-geleng sambil terus menggigit jari Levi, kemudian kaki-kakinya menginjak-injak telapak tangan Levi.

"Oi, sudah."

"Levi, rapat sekarang," Mike muncul dari balik pintu tiba-tiba, memanggil Levi yang terduduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan kakinya di markas Scouting Legion. Kemudian ia mengendus-endus bau yang menguar. "Susu untuk Eren?"

"Hn," Levi mengangguk, kemudian berdiri dan menaruh Eren di pundaknya. "Pegangan yang kuat, bodoh."

Eren yang sekarang berukuran se-telapak tangan Levi hanya cekikikan. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat sama seperti wujud manusianya. Hanya saja sekarang terlihat menyebalkan, dengan tambahan ekor dan telinga yang hampir sebesar wajahnya sendiri.

Hanji dan Erwin sudah berdiri di depan pintu _ruangan rapat_ mereka, menyambut si Heichou. _Heichou_ Levi memasang tampang malas dan tidak semangat sementara Eren mengais seragamnya. Armin dan Jean sedang melambai-lambai dan tertawa melihat Eren yang berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

"Eren. Kau imut sekali," ujar Mikasa datar. Tapi wajahnya memerah dan kelihatannya ingin menyambar Eren dari pundak Levi.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia meletakkan Eren di tengah meja, kemudian duduk bersama dengan anggota Scouting Legion yang lainnya. Si ketua eksprimen, Hanji Zoe, memulai rapat tersebut.

"Baiklah," Hanji cengar-cengir seraya memulai kata-katanya. "Eren sudah tiga hari seperti ini dan sepertinya hanya Levi yang bisa mengatasinya. Aku belum menyempurnakan cairan itu, jadi kita belum bisa mencobanya pada titan asli. Efeknya bisa menjadi jauh berbeda."

"_Kaichou_," Sasha mengangkat tangannya. "Bukankah Eren sudah cukup? Eren saja bisa menjadi mini-neko sesaat sehari disuntik, pasti titan lain juga akan seperti itu. Ya, kan?"

"Menurutku, sel titan _shifter_ Eren dan titan lainnya sedikit berbeda," Hanji bergumam, menyandarkan dagu di tautan kedua tangannya. "Aku masih harus mengembangkannya. Aku juga akan mencobanya pada manusia setelah membuat beberapa penawar."

"EEEEEHHH?!"

"_Kaichou_! Aku tidak mau jadi _mini-neko_!"

"Aku akan mencobanya setelah ada penawar, Connie," geram Hanji. Ia kemudian kembali ke ekspresi cengar-cengirnya. "Dan aku tidak mau menciptakan _neko_ yang botak. Jadi tenang saja."

Eren merangkak mendekati Jean. Si mini-neko itu melompat ke paha Jean dan mulai cekikikan lagi.

"O-oi, Eren!" Jean mencoba menepis Eren dengan kasar, tapi Armin buru-buru menghentikannya. Pemuda cantik itu mengangkat Eren pelan-pelan dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Pelan-pelan, Jean."

Jean mendengus.

Hanji melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Armin, nanti bantu aku membuat eksperimen lagi. Kalau beruntung, kita bisa menyelesaikan semua penelitian ini dalam satu minggu."

"_Kaichou_," kali ini Nanaba yang berniat bicara. "Satu minggu itu bukannya terlalu lama? Titan sudah menginvasi sampai ke dalam _Wall_ Rose, lho."

"Itu yang tercepat yang bisa kita lakukan," Hanji mengeluh. "Aku menghasilkan eksperimen ini dengan tidak sengaja, jadi kita bisa menemukannya saja itu sudah keajaiban."

Anggota Scouting Legion mengangguk serempak.

"Oh, ya, titan yang nanti disuntik, bisa permanen dan bisa juga hanya sementara. Aku akan membuat penawar untuk Eren dan beberapa penawar lain untuk berjaga-jaga. Yang jelas, tunggu saja sampai aku dan Armin menyelesaikan proyek ini."

"Proyek ini, tolong dirahasiakan dulu," komandan Erwin akhirnya bicara. "Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika kerajaan berusaha menghentikan kita."

"_Hai_, _Danchou_," semua anggota mengangguk.

Erwin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Baiklah, rapat selesai."

.

_**Flashback—empat hari yang lalu.**_

Likuid hijau kebiruan itu sepertinya telah mengalir di dalam kulit seorang pemuda _brunette_ yang wajahnya ketakutan. Di depannya, ada tiga orang dewasa yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Si _brunette_ menatap ketiganya dengan khawatir, sementara pelan-pelan likuid aneh itu mengalir dari ujung jarum tipis yang menusuk di tubuhnya yang terasa terbakar. Dan ia mulai merasa mual—sangat mual.

Si _brunette_ memejamkan matanya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram lengan baju kanannya yang digulung sampai ke siku, sementara kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Eren."

"H-hanji-_san_…"

"Kau akan kehilangan kesadaranmu beberapa saat setelah ini. Keadaannya sama seperti ketika kau menjadi _shifter_, tapi kau tidak akan melukai seseorang. Jadi, tenanglah."

"_H-hai…_"

.

"Eren, jangan minum banyak-banyak. Nanti kau kembung."

"Berisik, Mikasa," Eren mendengus kemudian mengambil kembali gelas susunya yang diambil Mikasa.

"Eren, nanti kau sakit."

Si _Jaeger_ itu melirik Mikasa sekilas dan melanjutkan meneguk susunya. Mikasa menatap Eren dengan prihatin. Iris gelapnya memperhatikan Eren yang terus-terusan meneguk susu.

"Eren, kau sudah minum belasan gelas."

"Sudah, sudah, Mikasa," Hanji datang tiba-tiba dan menepuk pundak Mikasa. "Eren mungkin harus minum susu sebanyak mungkin, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya besok."

"Maksud anda apa, Hanji-_san_…?"

"Lihat saja besok."

.

_**Poof!**_

Dan keesokan harinya, tubuh seorang Eren Jaeger berubah menjadi seukuran telapak tangan.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

**TBC?**

* * *

Segitu aja dulu buat chapter ini orz. First fic di snk, maaf kalo masih gaje(?) ; w ;

Masih bingung sama genre, kayaknya _romance_ karena bakal ada RivaEren. Dan kayaknya juga gak bisa dibilang _sci-fi_ karena terlalu simpel ya. author anak ipa tapi gak ngerti masalah sel-sel gitu jadi maafin kalau ntar ntar ada ngebahas _science_ tapi salah /bricked.

Perlu dilanjutin atau nggak? ; w ;_ please write a review after reading_ - ojigi -


	2. Day 4: Uniform

_Nekyojin!_

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin **dan para titan milik **Hajime Isayama**-sensei!

**Rate** : T

**Warnings** : _sci-fi _gagal(?), _probably _ooc, missed typos. bisa jadi akan ada _shounen-ai_.

Makasih yang udah mau review chap kemaren ; w ; berhubung ada yang nanya mini-neko!Eren wujudnya gimana, di chap ini dijelasin deh eheheh

_Mind to read?_

* * *

**Day 4.**

Sudah hari ke-4 sejak Eren berubah menjadi mini-neko. Tidak ada anggota Scouting Legion yang diperbolehkan menyentuh si neko jadi-jadian itu kecuali Levi dan Hanji, takut-takut bahwa neko jadi-jadian itu bisa menyerang siapa saja. Keseharian di markas berjalan seperti biasa, pengecualian bagi Levi yang mendapat tugas baru.

Iris obsidian Levi menatap ke lantai dengan malas. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak memakai seragam prajuritnya, dan hanya memakai pakaian rumahan, karena tugas memimpinnya sudah dialihkan kepada Auruo. Ketika prajurit yang lain berlatih dan menjaga markas, dia hanya duduk tenang di kamarnya, memperhatikan makhluk kecil yang sudah empat hari ini menjadi tanggungjawabnya.

**Slrp, slrp.**

Eren tidak bisa diam. Makhluk itu terus saja menyeruput susu dengan berisik. Sesekali dengan kikikannya yang menyebalkan, membuat Levi ingin sekali melemparinya dengan cangkir kopi di mejanya.

Levi menatap Eren yang kini sedang berbaring telungkup di lantai, kekenyangan. Mini-neko hasil eksprimen Hanji itu tidak memakai pakaian. Dia hanya terlihat seperti kucing kecil namun berbadan gembul seperti hamster pemalas. Si _heichou_ mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah tua. Setelah menyangga kepala dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tiba-tiba ia mulai tertidur—

.

"Levi?! Levi?!"

"Hn…?"

Levi membuka matanya perlahan. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah panik Hanji yang mengerikan.

"Eren! Eren dimana?!"

"Dia kekenyangan," Levi mencoba menutup matanya kembali.

"O-oi, Levi! Eren tidak ada disini lagi!"

"H-he?" Levi mulai mencerna kata-kata Hanji, namun tubuhnya belum bereaksi sempurna. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya, dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. "Tadi dia berbaring disitu."

"Itu kan tadi, sekarang dia hilang! Ah, kau—" Hanji mulai emosi. Dia keluar dari kamar Levi dan berlari menyusuri markas, bertanya pada setiap orang jika ada yang melihat mini-neko itu berlari-lari di sekeliling markas.

"He?" Levi mengusap-usap kepalanya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergumam. "Benarkah? Eren hilang? E-ehh…" dia berpikir lagi. "Eren hilang?!"

"_Heichou!_" kepala Petra Ral muncul dari balik pintu kamar Levi. Gadis berambut coklat itu sepertinya tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Levi. "Eren hilang?"

"Diam. Bantu aku mencarinya," tanpa basa-basi, Levi berlari ke luar kamar dan menyenggol Petra, sementara berita heboh itu mulai menyebar di seluruh markas. Beberapa prajurit mulai bergerak memencar mencari Eren.

Iris obsidian Levi bergerak menyusuri lorong-lorong kecil di sepanjang koridor, berharap Eren hanya tersangkut di salah satu lorong kecil itu. "Eren… _aho_, dimana kau."

Suara endusan mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Ia melihat Mike mengendus koridor di sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak mencium bau Eren sedikitpun."

"Teruskan mencari baunya," perintah Levi. Dia melanjutkan berlari kecil di dalam markas dan menanyai anggotanya yang lewat. "Auruo? Kau melihatnya?"

"Ti-tidak ada, Levi-Heichou."

"Hn," Levi meneruskan perjalanannya. Kaki-kaki pendeknya kemudian menaiki tangga, menuju ke lantai teratas markas. Siapa tahu para anggota yang berpatroli di atas menemukan Eren. Ia bisa melihat Jean, Armin, dan Bertholdt sedang berjaga di atas. Sementara itu Connie dan Sasha sedang istirahat dan duduk agak jauh dari kaki mereka.

"Oi, kalian. Ada yang melihat Eren?"

"E-eh, _heichou_," Armin menatap Levi dengan gugup. "Aku baru akan turun dan mengembalikannya ke kamarmu."

"_Aho_," Levi segera berlari dan menghampiri Armin, mengambil Eren yang sedang bertengger di paha Armin. "Lain kali segera berikan dia kepadaku. Seisi markas sudah panik mencarinya."

"_Gomen, gomen,_" Jean mendengus. "Kami kan tidak tahu kalau kalian semua sedang mencarinya. Lagipula si Jaeger itu yang tiba-tiba berlari kesini."

Levi meletakkan Eren ke pundaknya. "Sudah, lanjutkan bekerja."

Lima anggota junior itu mengangguk, kemudian kembali melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"L-Levi? Kau sudah menemukan Eren?!" Hanji menghampiri Levi dengan wajah paniknya yang masih jelas terlihat.

"Hn. Ini. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Kita bicarakan di laboratorium saja," Hanji tertawa misterius, dan menarik Levi ke lantai bawah, menuju laboratorium Scouting Legion. Disana sudah ada berbagai cairan aneh yang berbau menyengat. Kemudian sang ahli eksperimen menunjuk ke salah satu cairan yang tertampung di dalam gelas kecil. "Yang ini, membuat Eren sadar dan bertingkah seperti dirinya yang biasa. Walaupun ciri-ciri umumnya sebaga mini-neko akan tetap ada."

Iris obsidian Levi melirik cairan aneh yang ditunjuk Hanji. "Maksudmu, dia tidak akan bertingkah sok imut seperti sekarang?"

"Ya, sekarang dia sama dengan saat menjadi titan, tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya," Hanji mengangguk. "Jika dia disuntik dengan ini, dia bisa bertingkah normal walaupun masih terjebak dalam tubuhnya yang sekarang. Cairan ini sudah sempurna, jadi aku akan mencobanya sekarang."

Levi mengangguk, menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan Hanji.

"Kemudian yang ini," Hanji menunjuk salah satu cairan yang lain. "Penawar. Eren akan kembali ke wujud manusianya. Aku akan mencoba ini beberapa hari lagi."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja," Levi memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Makhluk ini sangat merepotkan."

"Setelah dia sadar dan menjadi seperti biasa, aku yakin dia tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," Hanji terkekeh. Kemudian dia mengambil kotak yang berisi kain-kain berwarna kecoklatan. Lambang Scouting Legion versi mini terjahit di salah satu sisinya. "Dan ini seragam Scouting Legion khusus. Setelah dia sadar, aku yakin dia tidak mau menjadi mini-neko yang telanjang. Jadi aku menjahit ini semalaman."

"Jangan berbohong," Levi tertawa sinis, tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus bulu kecoklatan Eren.

"Ah," Hanji mendengus. "Yah, sebenarnya Christa dan Petra membantuku menjahit."

"Hanya Christa dan Petra yang menjahit," Levi mengoreksi. Hanji menampakkan perempatan siku-siku imajiner di dahinya.

"Sudah," si _megane_ itu kemudian menunjuk botol cairan yang terletak dalam kotak kaca. "Yang itu, perubah wujud untuk titan. Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Baiklah," Levi mengangguk pelan. "Coba saja cairanmu itu."

"Um," Hanji mengambil Eren dan mendudukkannya di meja kayu. Dengan jarum suntik, dia memasukkan cairan yang membuat Eren sadar ke dalam tubuhnya. Mini-neko itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Badannya yang agak gemuk berusaha menggulung, namun Hanji dan Levi menahannya. Tak lama, cairan itu sudah mengalir sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Eren. "Reaksinya agak lama. Jadi jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba mini-neko itu berteriak dan bertanya kenapa ukuran tubuhnya seperti ini."

Kemudian Levi mengangkat Eren kembali ke pundaknya, kemudian menggenggam seragam khusus itu di tangannya. "Baiklah, serahkan saja kepadaku."

.

Levi melamun. Belakangan ini tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukannya. Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah memperhatikan Eren, Eren, dan Eren. Sudah dua jam namun cairan yang disuntikkan Hanji tadi belum bereaksi. Levi hanya bisa menatap Eren yang sedang bermain dengan bosan.

"_Jaga Eren baik-baik! Jangan sampai hilang!"_

_Che_. Cerewet.

Levi menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan mini-neko yang sudah berpakaian seragam Scouting Legion versi mini.

"Hamster pemalas. Cepatlah berubah," keluhnya bosan.

"…"

Tiba-tiba mini-neko itu berhenti bermain. Tubuhnya yang tadi menggeliat kini terdiam. Matanya yang kecil dan bulat kemudian menatap Levi.

"Apa? Kau sudah sadar?"

"…"

Mini-neko itu kini menoleh ke bawah, menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba—

"_HEICHOU!_"

Mini-neko itu melompat ke leher Levi, kemudian merentangkan tangan-tangan berbulunya untuk memeluk Levi.

"_Heichou_! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Kenapa—kenapa aku jadi… ah…"

Mini-neko itu tiba-tiba merosot dan tersangkut di kaos Levi. _Mungkin Eren belum terbiasa dengan fisiknya, jadi wajar kalau dia mendadak _drop—kata Hanji.

Bibir mungil si mini-neko mulai bergerak-gerak. "_Heichou_… _heichou_… aku kenapa?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan," Levi mengambil semangkuk susu dari meja disamping tempat tidurnya. "Minumlah."

**Slrp.**

Eren dalam fisik mini-neko itu melompat cepat, dan berdiri di sisi mangkuk susu. Lidahnya terjulur, mencicipi rasa susu yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sudah satu langkah lebih dekat ke masa kepunahan titan," gumam Levi. Ia kemudian menyeringai dan mengelus kepala Eren dengan jari-jarinya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan memanggil Hanji."

**TBC.**

* * *

Gomennasaaaai~ masih agak gaje ya?-_-

Kayaknya alurnya kecepetan? agak _plot-less_ juga? maafkan _atashi_, _minna-san_ m(_ _)m. Lanjut chap 3 atau…? Kalau ada yang review pasti _atashi_ lanjutin lagi ahahah

_Ne, ne. _semua kekurangan tolong disampaikan di review ; w ; kalau ada yang mau request juga boleh(?)._ review, reader-san?_ – ojigi -


	3. Day 6: Biology

_Nekyojin!_

**Disclaimer** : **Shingeki no Kyojin **dan para titan milik **Hajime Isayama**-sensei!

**Rate** : T

**Warnings** : _sci-fi _gagal(?), _probably _ooc, missed typos. bisa jadi akan ada _shounen-ai_.

saya baru nyadar ada kesalahan dalam ff ini ; w ; setting seharusnya itu pas kemunculan ape titan, belum lama setelah wall rose diserang. tapi kenapa auruo sama petra malah idup lagi disini… OTL saya bingung sendiri(?). karena udah terlanjur, biarin aja ya. anggep aja masih pada idup x'D maaf juga agak kelamaan update orz

_Mind to read?_

* * *

**Day 6.**

"_Eren! Eren!_"

Semua penghuni markas meneriakkan satu nama yang terasa memekakkan telinga Levi. Entah kenapa, nama itu terdengar menyebalkan.

"Ehe…"

Dalam wujud anehnya, _mini-neko_!Eren kini terduduk di pundak kiri Levi yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah di markas, hanya bisa tersipu dan tertawa pelan. Tangannya yang berbulu-bulu halus tengah menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu. Di depan Levi, Mikasa tersenyum simpul, mencoba menyentuh Eren dengan ujung telunjuknya.

"Mikasa! _Jangan_!"

Suara cempreng Eren memekik dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mikasa kemudian menarik telunjuknya dan bergegas minggir.

_Sial. Eren malah terlihat semakin manis, _batin si prajurit ber-syal merah itu.

Levi mendengus. "Kau senang, eh? Sekarang kau jadi pahlawan, Jaeger." Levi mengalihkan pandangan ke kanan, menatapnya kosong.

"E-eh? Tidak, bukan begitu, _heichou_…"

"Nah, nah!"

Pembicaraan Levi dan Eren terpotong oleh suara lantang sang _buntaichou_, Hanji Zoe. "Karena Eren sudah disini sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita mulai rapatnya? _Douzo_, kalian semua duduk saja," Hanji menunjuk bangku-bangku di sekeliling meja ruang tengah, sedangkan ia berdiri di ujung meja dengan bermacam-macam buku di tangannya.

"Hanji-_san_, itu apa?" Eren bertanya—lebih terdengar seperti mencicit—dan jari mungilnya menunjuk buku-buku tua dan aneh yang dibawa Hanji.

"Ini buku," Hanji tersenyum lebar.

Semua anggota _sweatdrop_. Kemudian Hanji melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Buku biologi. Aku meminta ini dari beberapa profesor di kota dalam. Sulit sekali mendapatkannya, tapi kurasa aku berhasil membujuk mereka," Hanji menepuk-nepuk salah satu buku, dan debu-debu mulai terbang. "Kalian. Bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari 5-6 orang. Pelajari buku-buku ini. Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan cairan-cairan itu hanya dengan Armin. Diskusikan dengan kelompok kalian. Supaya kita bisa lebih mengerti tentang senjata baru umat manusia ini, dan bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Beberapa anggota tampak berpikir. Mereka tidak bersekolah apapun kecuali tentang cara membunuh titan. Suasana kehidupan yang penuh dengan titan, membuat mereka hanya bisa melayang dengan _maneuver gear_ dan menebas tengkuk titan. Itu, jika mereka beruntung bisa menebasnya.

"Hanji-_san_, bukannya itu terlalu sulit?" Jean berbicara, agak takut-takut. "Aku tidak bisa berpikir terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau botak seperti Connie."

"_Idiot_."

Semuanya _speechless_ saat Hanji melempar salah satu buku ke kepala bersurai coklat Jean. "Kau tidak akan botak seperti Connie. Aku hanya mau kalian membantu, dengan cara diskusi kelompok. Mungkin ini terlihat sulit, tapi sebenarnya tidak," seringaian seram terlihat di wajah Hanji. "Atau, kau mau ditelan titan sebelum kita berhasil menyelesaikan proyek cairan ini, eh, Kirschtein?"

Wajah Jean memucat. Kemudian ia menggeleng kuat.

"Nah, ya sudah," Hanji mendengus. "_Baka ja kattenai no yo. Idiots can't win. _Kalau kita semua lebih pintar, kita pasti bisa lebih maju daripada ini. Manusia ini bodoh. Salah satunya, aku pernah dengar. Kenapa orang-orang bertalenta, seperti para 10 besar dalam pelatihan, malah diberi kesempatan untuk menghindari titan? Bukannya diberi semangat untuk menjadi pemimpin-pemimpin untuk melawan titan, mereka malah melayani raja pemalas yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Hanji _sedikit_ mengutip kalimat seseorang, kemudian mengedip pada Eren.

"Jadi maksudmu," Levi berkata dengan wajah datar. "Manusia harus belajar tentang cairan-cairan itu? Supaya bisa cairannya lebih cepat selesai dan lebih manjur, begitu?"

"Iya, Levi, cerdas sekali," efek bintang-bintang muncul mata Hanji. "Kalian semua mau membantuku, kan?"

"_Hai…_" para anggota berkata dengan lemas.

Hanji menyeringai lebar dan mulai membagi-bagikan buku. Bermacam-macam judul buku ada disana, termasuk yang bertema sel, saraf, otak, otot, dan berbagai hal tentang anatomi manusia.

"Buku-buku ini ada yang merupakan warisan dari dunia luar. Sebelum manusia tinggal di dalam dinding, ada beberapa buku dari dunia luar yang berhasil dibawa masuk ke dalam dinding dan tidak punah di luar sana. Jadi, jaga baik-baik," lagi-lagi Hanji menyeringai lebar. "Nah, bubar. Jangan lupa belajar yaaa!"

Tetes keringat dan wajah membiru imajiner terlihat di wajah para anggota Scouting Legion. Beberapa dari mereka keluar membawa buku-buku besar dan jelek, sementara anggota yang lain mengikuti dari belakang. Mulai siang itu, mereka akan mulai mempelajari penemuan Hanji. Siapa tahu, mereka bisa membantu dalam penemuan yang (menurut mereka) _cukup_ jenius itu.

Yosh, satu langkah lebih dekat menuju kebebasan manusia!

.

"Huaaaah, membosankan," Connie menguap dan berbaring di sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Connie?" tanya Reiner. Dengan lagak sok pintar, pemuda pirang itu menutup buku di hadapannya dengan perlahan, dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Connie.

"Aku bosan, buku-buku ini tidak menarik," Connie menepuk-nepuk kepala botaknya dengan malas. "Sel itu apa? Kenapa kita harus mempelajari tentang sel? Hah, apa mempelajari ini benar-benar bisa membantu kita memusnahkan titan?"

"Sel merupakan kumpulan materi paling sederhana yang menyusun struktur tubuh makhluk hidup," suara rendah dan datar dari seorang gadis berambut gelap terdengar, dan jari-jarinya, menunjuk tubuh Connie. "_Itu_, disana. Kau, Connie Springer, tersusun dari sel-sel yang kau tidak mau pelajari. Mempelajari sel ini berarti mempelajari perbedaan sel struktur titan dan _mini-neko_—atau apalah itu, proyek _buntaichou. _Setelah kita memahami sel, akan lebih mudah menyusun cairan itu. Kau mau kan, merubah struktur tubuh titan menjadi _mini-neko_?"

"E-eh," Connie gelagapan, menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. "A-aku mengerti, Mikasa."

"Waaah _sugooooi_, Mikasa!" kilatan kuning imajiner terlihat di mata seorang Sasha Blouse yang memuji-muji penjelasan Mikasa Ackerman. "Ajari aku, ajari aku!"

_Brak._

Buku-buku yang tadinya dihadapan Reiner, kini ditumpukkan ke arah Sasha. "Nah, Sasha. Kau mau belajar, kan?"

_Gulp._

"Hehe, tidak jadi, Mikasa saja yang mengajariku, ya," Sasha meringis, mendorong tumpukan buku ke hadapan Mikasa.

"Hn," dengusan keluar dari Mikasa, kemudian mulai membacakan isi sebuah buku di depannya. "Ada yang ingin bertanya? Supaya bisa kita diskusikan segera. Lagipula, disini ada Armin yang bisa ditanyai apapun."

Mikasa melirik Armin di sebelahnya, menyebabkan Armin menjadi gugup dan tersenyum pelan.

.

"Auruo! Baca yang benar!"

"Sistem salaf melupakan sistem yang mengatul kelja sistem olgan lain agal dapat bekelja sesuai fungsi yang sebenalnya—aw!" lagi-lagi Auruo menggigit lidahnya.

Petra menghela napas dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepala Auruo. "Ya sudah, aku saja. Sistem saraf merupakan sistem yang mengatur kerja sistem organ lain agar dapat bekerja sesuai fungsi yang sebenarnya. Semua jenis rangsangan yang diterima tubuh akan diolah dan diteruskan ke organ-organ tertentu. Berarti, saraf merupakan komponen yang menyusun pergerakan makhluk hidup," gadis berambut coklat itu membalikkan halaman buku ke halaman disebelahnya.

Mike, Auruo, Bertholdt, Jean, dan Christa hanya mengangguk-angguk, walaupun otak mereka masih susah payah mencerna _apa itu saraf_, _bagaimana cara kerjanya_, _bagaimana cara mengatur saraf _seekor_ titan_, dan sebagainya.

Kesibukan lain terjadi di tim-tim lain selain tim Mikasa dan tim Petra. Beberapa tim lain sudah mulai mengerti dan menyusun laporan yang ditulis di beberapa lembar perkamen. Kemudian diserahkan kepada Hanji untuk diteliti lebih lanjut dan dipertimbangkan menjadi dasar-dasar penyusun cairan _ajaib_ buatan Hanji.

Tapi kesibukan tidak hanya terjadi disitu saja. Di sisi lain, sang _heichou_ dari Scouting Legion, sedang sibuk sendiri menghabiskan waktunya di kamar bersama si bocah yang dikatakan harapan umat manusia.

"_Heichou_, _heichou_, ini maksudnya apa?" Eren berguling di atas halaman buku yang membahas tentang anatomi titan—buku yang dikarang salah satu professor andalan di distrik Stohess—dan menunjuk-nunjuk suatu halaman.

Levi yang sedang bersandar di bantal, kemudian menatap halaman yang ditunjuk Eren dan membacanya. "Struktur tubuh titan terasa tidak seimbang. Jika bagian tubuhnya dipotong, maka akan jauh lebih ringan dari yang diperkirakan. Sepertinya inti dari titan adalah tengkuknya. _Hanya tengkuknya_."

"Nah, nah," Eren menatap Levi dengan kilatan bersemangat di matanya, menunggu penjelasan dari sang _heichou_ yang jenius.

"Mungkin," Levi mengalihkan pandangan, dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Pada dasarnya semua titan itu sepertimu, _titan-shifter_. Mereka awalnya manusia, dan dirubah menjadi titan. Kau masih bisa menjadi manusia karena hanya berstatus _shifter_, sedangkan titan yang ada sekarang, tidak berstatus _shifter_ sepertimu, melainkan sudah _mendarah-daging_ menjadi titan. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak bisa menjadi manusia kembali dan bersikap seperti itu. Karena itu juga, mengiris tengkuk mereka akan membuat mereka mati, karena manusia yang menjadi inti titan tersebut sudah mati di dalam tengkuknya. Mungkin."

"WAAAAAH," Eren berhenti berguling mendengar penjelasan Levi dan kini terduduk kagum. Mulutnya menganga, telinga dan ekornya bergerak-gerak. "Benarkah begitu?"

"_Mungkin_," Levi kembali menekankan kepada kata _mungkin_. "Itu hanya teoriku saja."

"_Hontou ni sugoi, heichou wa,_" Eren menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan gugup. "_Heichou_, menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika proyek ini berhasil?"

"Bukankah bagus?" Levi kembali menatap Eren dengan tatapan tajamnya yang biasa. "Manusia kembali mendapatkan kebebasannya, walaupun tidak melalui perjuangan fisik. Tapi melalui _ini_," Levi menunjuk kepalanya, dan mengetuk-ngetuknya pelan.

"_Hai, hai_," ujar Eren, masih menganga kagum. Kemudian raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. "_Heichou_, gatal. Punya tubuh seperti ini, rasanya gatal," Eren tiba-tiba termenung dan menunduk, menatap kaki-kakinya yang gemuk dan berbulu halus.

Levi memiringkan kepala, menatap Eren. "Jangan manja. Kau melakukan ini demi umat manusia, kan," ujarnya. Tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Eren mengangguk dan mendekati Levi dengan gugup, kemudian menggigit jari Levi.

"_Heichou_," ujar Eren ragu-ragu, gigitannya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Darah mengalir dari jari Levi, sebuah bekas gigitan yang cukup besar terlihat disana. Oh, gigi seekor _mini-neko_ tidak bisa diremehkan. "E-eh, tidak jadi."

Levi mengernyit, kemudian mendesah pelan. Eren turun dari jari Levi, kembali ke tempatnya semula, di atas buku. "_Baka_, tidurlah," si heichou berambut gelap kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menggeser buku yang tergeletak dengan kakinya, membuat Eren juga tergeser. Si _mini-neko _itu kemudian melompat kecil dan berjalan ke samping Levi. Setelah menguap pelan dan meregangkan tubuh, Eren kemudian meringkuk dan memejamkan mata.

"_Oyasumi, heichou,_" gumamnya pelan, kemudian mulai mendengkur pelan.

"Cih, jangan berbicara hal seperti itu," Levi mengomel pelan, kemudian meyelimuti Eren dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai tertidur juga.

.

.

.

_**Eh?**_

_**Eh, apa?**_

Levi mengerjap. Dia tidak salah lihat?

.

.

.

"Eren?! Sejak kapan kau berubah jadi manusia lagi?! E-eh..? K-ke—"

…

"Kenapa kau telanjang?!"

Pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah Scouting Legion, seorang Levi-_heichou_ berteriak panik ketika menemukan remaja laki-laki bernama Eren Jaeger terbaring dalam pelukannya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai pun pakaian.

_**E-eh…? Telanjang…?**_

**TBC -**

* * *

pmsl apaan ini endingnya kok gaje x"D beberapa kalimat terakhir agak ambigu? hehehe maaf deh /puasawoi. Masih agak gaje ya chap ini. Chap depan deh baru bener-bener Eren jadi manusia lagi terus _real battle_-nya dimulai beberapa chap lagi /plak. _Maa_, walaupun fic ini masih gaje, masih banyak kekurangan, masih aneh-aneh, tolong tulis saran atau review dengan cara mengklik kotak review dibawah(?)

_Sankyuuuu!_ – ojigi -


End file.
